Six Year Old Confession?
by Hazelnut Swirl
Summary: Six Year Old Christopher Tucker,confesses to Five Year Old Dil. (Rated T, for swear world)


**Rugrat: Six Year Old Confession?**

 **One-Shot**

The door to Mrs. Ashton's first grade class opened slowly almost with hesitation. A small boy popped his head inside- his brown hair swaying slightly. He was chewing nervously on his bottom lip. His jade colored eyes scanned the room until they landed on the teacher sitting behind her desk.

"It's okay, don't be shy," a ladies voice said, the children couldn't see her face because she was being blocked by the slightly opened door.

The small boy pushed the door open more, but he didn't step inside.

The lady that had spoken earlier walked into the room with a bright smile dancing on her lips. She looked to be in her early twenties, with long black hair that reached past her waist and warm loving honey brown eyes.

She walked over towards the teacher's desk - with the boy following close behind. He didn't dare move from her side.

The lady stop in front of Mrs. Ashton's desk with her smile still bright.

Mrs. Ashton was a grumpy old lady who had been working at the school for years. She was kinda nice to the children and didn't yell as much. "Can I help you?" She asked the lady, she sounded annoyed.

The lady was slightly taken back and her smile turned into a deepened frown. She placed her hands on her hips, "I am Mrs. Tucker. My son his your new student Christopher Tucker."

Mrs. Ashton nods her head slowly and looks down at the little boy named Christopher.

Christopher looked up at her in fear and latched himself to his mother's leg. He tugged gently on her shirt getting her attention.

Mrs. Tucker looked down at her son with a small smile, "what is wrong sweetheart?"

Christopher shakes his head quickly, "I don't want to stay here, she is scary and old." He released his mother's leg and crossed his arms.

Mrs. Tucker gasped in surprise by her son's attitude, she turns to the teacher with an a apologetic look, "I am so sorry, he normally doesn't say things like that."

"I don't want to stay here!," he said louder stomping his feet onto the ground. He didn't want to be separated from his mother.

Mrs. Tucker bends down to her son's height and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "honey I know it is scary, but you have to stay here okay? Do it for mommy."

Christopher takes a deep breath nodding his head. He was only going to do it for his mommy,"okay only for you." He throws his arms around her in a hug.

Mrs. Tucker giggled at her son's adorableness and squeezed him into a loving hug, " I will be back after school." She kissed his cheek and stands up walking out the room.

Christopher watched his mother leave with a frown, he turned around looking over towards Mrs. Ashton.

Mrs. Ashton stared at him with a blank expression, she pointed over towards a table with one open chair left.

Christopher looked over towards the table with a frown, it was a long table with eight chairs, four on each side. Sitting at the table was three girls and four boys. He slowly walked over towards the table sitting down in the only empty chair.

A girl with long thin jet black hair smiled happily at him, "Hey!" She chirped happily.

Christopher was slightly taken back from her friendly greeting, "h-hi." He murmured shyly.

"I'm Hannah! Hannah Parkerson. What's your name?" She asked her smiling never fading. She had a green crayon in her hand.

Christopher flinched at her high pitch voice and frowned slightly, "Christopher Tucker." He shied away when she moved closer.

Hannah took in his appearance her sea-green eyes staring into his jade eyes, "I like you! You are my new best friend." She turned around facing the other at the table, " hey guys meet my new friend Christopher!"

A boy with dark purple hair looked over towards him with a smile, "hi Christopher, I'm Tommy."

Christopher looked over at Tommy with a slight smile and waved a bit. He glanced around the table his eyes landing on the boy beside Tommy, he has strawberry blonde hair - with wide emerald green eyes covered by purple glasses.

"I'm Chuckie!" The boy said with a small smile, he didn't seem to interested in Christopher.

Christopher nods his head slowly with a small frown and looked at the girl beside him. She was a pretty girl with dark purple hair and amazing chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kimi" she said handing him a crayon. "Wanna color with us?' She asked with an innocent smile.

Christopher's eyes widen slightly and his heart started beating a little faster, "h-hi, I'd love to color with you guys." He shyly grabbed the crayon.

"Here you can color this!" The girl beside her said handing Chris the paper. "I'm Lillian."

Christopher looked over towards Lil and his heart started beating faster at her beauty. She has long brown hair tied into a ponytail - with wide beautiful forest green eyes. He grabbed the paper but didn't stop staring at her.

"Thank you Lil," he said with more confidence and a brighter smile.

"No problem Chris!," Lil giggled and went back to coloring in the picture.

Christopher nods his head slowly and started coloring, but he couldn't help but glance of towards Chuckie. Did he not like him? Did he think he wasn't worthy of his friendship? He shrugged his shoulders and continued to color.

"Psst," Hannah whispered while nudging him slightly. She turns and faces him with a small smile, " do you...do you think Lil is pretty?."

Christopher looked at her with confusion but looking over towards Lil, "yeah why?" He asked looking over towards Hannah who was blushing. "Do you like her?"

"Ew no...that's gross, I just wanted to know because you might like her," Hannah said rolling her eyes and going back to coloring her picture.

Chris chuckled softly and went back to drawing, "she is pretty, but I can't say I like her...I don't believe in like or love at first sight." He shrugged his shoulders.

A sudden knock came to the door causing Mrs. Ashton to groan in annoyance. She walked over towards the door and looked down, "what do you want Dil?"

"My teacher needs a few more boxes of crayons," said Dil, the boy being covered by the door.

Christopher looked up from his coloring to see a kid smaller and younger than him walking into the classroom, he had to be in kindergarten. He had wild curly strawberry blonde hair which was brighter, and curious bottle green eyes.

The boy named Dil looked over towards him with a small smile. He grabbed the crayons from the teacher and walked out the classroom.

Christopher continued to watch him leave, his hands getting sweaty causing him to drop his crayon, "who was that?". I have this weird feeling I have to be his best friend.

Hannah shrugged her shoulder slight, "that's Tommy's little brother Dil, he is a weird kid. Doesn't have much friends." She answered looking through the box of crayon for a new color.

Christopher picked up the crayon he dropped and looked down at his paper, with a small smile he started to draw Dil.

Just by looking at him, he had felt this small connection with him. He didn't believe in love at first sight, but can this be love? He just didn't know. Can love at first sight be real?

He sighed softly and looked for the perfect color to match Dil's hair color. He was a little artist, being better than an average first grader.

Dil? He couldn't get that name out his head.

Christopher had to meet him and soon, he had never felt this rush before. It was like waking up on Christmas day, that kind of rush. He continued to draw until Lil, distracted him.

"Where did you come from before?" Lil asked with a soft smile.

Chris looked over towards Lil, his heart no longer beating like before, "I came from Ireland, I'm not originally from America, things are different here." He frowned softly, he did miss his old home.

Kimi noticed his frown and tried cheering him up, "Hey, don't worry, when I first came here I was missing home too."

Chris nods his head slowly and went back to drawing his picture of his crush. His cheeks a light pink staring down at the picture.

Hannah leaned over his shoulder, "wow, you are good at drawing...that's Dil huh?"

Chris looked over towards Hannah his blush darkening, he looked back at the perfectly drawn picture of Dil and slowly nods.

"You like Dil huh?" Hannah teased.

Chris nods with a frown, "I do, but only as a friend, because boys can't be boyfriends."

Hannah looked at him like his was crazy, "who told you that?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"My last mommy did, she said if I like boys like boyfriends that I'll be sent to hell! I don't wanna go to hell," Chris whispered so the other children didn't hear him.

Hannah throws her hands up in the air, "that's just ridiculous, god loves all his children, you won't go to heaven for liking boyfriends." She rolled her eyes, she just wanted to slap his old mommy.

Chris gasped, "how is that ridiculous?"

"Because idiot, it is just remember that! My daddy taught me, you can love whoever you want male or female," Hannah nods her head with a small smile.

Chris sighed softly and looked down at the picture, did he like Dil as a boyfriend? He was six for crying out loud, how would he possible know.

It was around lunchtime when Chris had the chance to meet Dil. He walked right up to his lunch table and seat down across from him. Hannah was right about the friend thing.

"Are you at the wrong table?" Dil asked confused.

Chris shook his head feeling slightly nervous, he didn't say anything just stared at him.

"Dude, are you okay?" Dil asked. He waved his hand in his face.

Chris snapped out of his trance and smiled softly, "s-sorry, I'm just nervous about meeting you."

Dil titled his head slightly to the side, his bottle green eyes staring at the new comer, "why?" He muttered.

Chris cleared his throat, "because I like you."

* * *

And that's how I confessed my feelings to Dil at the age of six years old. Looking back at it now, I realized how much of a dork I was at that age. Thinking I was in love, it was just plain crazy.

"Dil? Do you remember the first time I confessed to you?" I asked him suddenly out of the blue. We were on a date for our eight year anniversary of marriage.

Dil was startled but the question, but soon smiled afterwards, "of course I do, it was in the cafeteria of our old elementary school, do you remember what I said?"

I sighed heavily slowly nodding, "how could I forget, you called me a weirdo and ran off, you broke my poor heart."

Dil reached over the table and grabbed my hands, "and you wouldn't stop trying to be my friend, even after I flat out rejected you."

I brought his hands up to my lips and kissed them," but I continued to chase you until you finally agreed, but that a story for another day, I love you Mr Tucker."

Dil blushed softly, "I love you too Mr Tucker."

Dil suddenly started laughing, "you know what I don't get?"

I shook my head and raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"Why you decided to keep perusing me? I mean I'm nothing special," Dil said with a frown.

I didn't like when he frowned, I enjoyed his giggles and smiles the most, "Dil, call me crazy but at six years old I have fallen in love with you and it was love at first sight, something I only think fairy tales have, you are something special, you change my whole view on love at first sight."

I leaned forward and kissed his lips gently, "I love you so much Dil."

"I love you so much more Chris," Dil smiled softly resting his forehead onto mine.

 **The End**


End file.
